


Между снов

by Wizard_Ice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Ice/pseuds/Wizard_Ice
Summary: Однажды Реборн сгорел.
Kudos: 2





	Между снов

Хорошим киллерам не снятся плохие сны, лучшим не снятся кошмары. Реборн без лишней скромности относил себя ко второй категории. Сны как хорошие, так и плохие перестали ему сниться ещë в далëкой молодости, когда своë право на существование надо было буквально выгрызать у жизни. Реборн тогда только довольно усмехнулся. Вот она, та грань мастерства, которую он с лëгкостью перешагнул. Луче расстроилась, когда узнала, что сны исчезли. Сказала лишь, кривя в сожалении губы: «Перегорел».

Реборн ко всему привыкает быстро. Не спать пару ночей кряду? Запросто. Скрываться от всего мира? Пожалуйста. Быть заточëнным в детское тело? И не такое ещë будет. Перетерпит, привыкнет да ещë и в плюсе останется. У лучших же иначе не бывает. Только так. Лучшие просто привыкают ко всему, даже к своей жизни.

Реборн привык не видеть снов. Зачем они, если без них легче проснуться и застрелить очередного врага, что хотел вышибить мозги лучшему? Без снов определëнно лучше. Нет сожалений, боли, раскаяния... Всего того, что могло бы донимать Реборна, будь у него чуть побольше совести. Аркобалено Солнца привык жить без снов. Он был уверен, что ни он не нужен снам, ни сны ему. Идеальное сосуществование. И тем страннее было просыпаться с дико колотящимся маленьким сердцем в детской груди от обычного, самого заурядного кошмара.

Реборн не верил в провиде́ние, высшие силы, бога или свою собственную совесть, поэтому готов был пристрелить того туманника, что осмелился наслать на него кошмар. Собственно он это и сделал, когда узнал кто именно был ближе всего к нему в тот вечер. Какой-то парень из мелкой мафиозной семейки с не самым сильным пламенем Тумана. Не повезло мальчишке. Реборн не разбирался виноват тот или нет. Он даже не рассматривал как вариант, что это действительно мог быть просто сон. У хороших киллеров не бывает плохих снов. У лучших нет снов вообще. У них лишь щелчок предохранителя в висках и грохот выстрела в глазах. Ни сожалений, ни раскаяния. Реборн снова забыл о снах.

Наследник Вонголы, будущий Десятый... он удручал. Савада Тсунаëши был абсолютно никаким, поэтому Реборн без сомнений раз за разом выпускает ему в лоб пулю Возрождения. Если такой никчëмный наследник умрëт, то верхушка Вонголы вздохнëт спокойно, а если нет... Ну, значит не такой уж и бесперспективный отпрыск у внешнего советника.

Реборн поздно сумел это заметить, а когда смог, то было уже поздно. Он привязался к Тсуне... Нет, к Никчëмному Тсуне. И не привязался, а привык. Нельзя изменять себе, даже если... даже если Тсуна оказался самым настоящим ядом. Он вводился добровольно прямо в вену, впрыскивался в кровь, отравлял собой всë существо безумца, что впустил его в свою жизнь.

Как-то незаметно, буднично, словно старый друг, к Реборну пришëл страх. Он чуть ли не наяву видел, как после очередного выстрела Тсуна не встаëт. Тсуна просто умирает в глазах Аркобалено Солнца. Тсуна исчезает навсегда с каждым щелчком затвора.

Реборн переживает маленькую смерть за то мгновение, что пуля летит до ученика. В этот миг он неизменно, впервые (а может и нет, Реборн не считает) в жизни ненавидит то, что он лучший, а значит — никогда не промахивается. Реборн никогда не признается Тсуне (вполне себе живому после каждого чëртового выстрела), что внимательно следит за каждым его действием под пулей Возрождения не ради веселья, а просто убедиться, что тот ещë дышит, всë ещë живëт. Ученику это знать не обязательно.

Обучение Никчëмного Тсуны пошло лучше, когда необходимость стрелять в него по поводу и без отпала. Отпала чëртова необходимость убивать ученика своими руками снова и снова. Теперь таблетки заменили пули. Стало легче. Столько всего пришлось пережить. Он успел перестать видеть смерть в глазах Тсунаëши, научился заново спокойно дышать и не бояться, что сейчас ученик упадëт замертво, а потом вернулись кошмары.

Можно было бы заподозрить Мукуро или Хром, на крайний случай Вайпера, но обманывать себя не было в привычках Реборна. Во сне он видел мëртвые глаза своего лучшего ученика. Хуже всего, что он не видел в них осуждения за смерть. В его глазах он видел его убийцу. В его стеклянных глазах он видит бескрайнее доверие и... себя. С немым криком Реборн подскакивает на кровати, тяжëлые секунды бьют набатом в сознании, прежде чем Аркобалено Солнца может взять себя в руки и успокоить растревоженное сердце. Слишком долго, слишком тяжело, слишком страшно.

Реборн никого так не тренировал, как Тсуну. Тот должен быть готов победить любого врага. Тсунаëши должен быть готов победить его самого. Реборн готовил своего ученика в первую очередь к тому, чтобы тот, не сомневаясь, убил своего учителя, если это будет необходимо. У лучших же только так! Необходимость и долг заперты где-то под горлом у таких, как Реборн, а любовь и привязанность скованы стальными цепями, чтобы не выбрались, не начали жить своей собственной жизнью.

Очень опасно то, что к тебе привязывается лучший в мире киллер.

Реборн контролировал всю свою жизнь, он любил, когда всë идëт чëтко по плану. В жизни не так много раз судьба (а может и высшие силы, или в кого там ещë верят люди, и не верит Реборн) давала ему с локтя под дых. Самым болезненным воспоминанием было обращение в ребëнка, слишком уж неожиданно. Тогда всë пошло именно что не по плану, тогда слух новоиспечëнных Аркобалено пронзили самые заковыристые итальянские ругательства, какие только смог вспомнить-придумать Реборн. Сейчас ругаться бессмысленно. Реборн каждую ночь сидит в своей постели и пустым взглядом смотрит на ученика. Такого дорогого, бесконечно родного и ценного.

Очень серьёзно, когда киллер становится верен тебе до гробовой доски.

Реборн привык контролировать всё вокруг. Тем отчаяннее он себя чувствовал, когда не мог подчинить себе свои сны. Возможно, Луче бы улыбнулась на эту проблему, может рассмеялась или же сказала весело и задорно: «А тебя-то, Реборн, исцелил самый обычный мальчишка! Посмотри, Реборн, ты снова горишь!»

А Реборн и правда горел. Когда-то он ради мастерства да звания лучшего стал перегоревшей лампочкой, что ещё старалась выдать какие-то жалкие искры. А сейчас его просто так зажёг Тсуна. Ученик сделал это как нечего делать, словно каждый день возвращает смысл жизни своим репетиторам. Тсунаёши, сам того не ведая, снова зажёг солнце в детской груди Реборна.

Реборн за это готов заставить весь мир склониться перед учеником, _помочь ему_ склонить всех. Да только Тсуне этого не надо. Тсуне хватает просто друзей рядом да репетитора под боком. Реборн считает, что мафия не заслуживает такого человека, как Тсунаёши.

Реборн после каждого кошмара просыпается с немым криком на губах и своей-чужой смертью в глазах. Аркобалено Солнца может и не в силах контролировать свои сны, но себя в момент пробуждения всегда заставляет молчать. Как бы плохо не было, сколько бы не было ласкового осуждения в глазах мёртвого ученика, сколько бы раз не выл перед его телом, просыпался он всегда молча.

Реборн наивно верил, что его несомненно заслуженные мучения никто не замечает. Только он забыл о том, каким внимательным бывает его ученик в беспокойстве за свою семью. А однажды Реборн не смог сдержать крика.

На самом деле эта ночь не отличалась от остальных ровным счëтом ничем. День тоже был особо не примечателен. Все притихли, даже Вария решила наконец свалить из солнечного Намимори, оставив после себя блаженную тишину. Это был один из самых спокойных их дней, ночь же обернулась самым страшным кошмаром, который Реборн когда-либо видел.

Возможно, всë дело было в том, что какой бы кошмар Реборн не видел, он всегда понимал, что это нереально, этого не было и не будет. Отчаяние во время снов хоть и не отступало, а страх не исчезал, но Аркобалено верил, что ученик жив. Спокойно спит где-то совсем рядом, и Реборн не имеет права кричать или обнимать его по пробуждению. Тсуну не должны волновать какие-то кошмары учителя. Всего лишь кошмары. Сейчас же всë было иначе.

Реборн шагал через лес. Самый обычный лес, каких в мире полно. Реборн снова взрослый, на нëм дорогой костюм, оранжевая рубашка и любимая шляпа. Он идëт сквозь деревья за Леоном, который иногда пропадает в траве. Реборн и сам знает куда идти, но позволяет напарнику вести себя.

Это не похоже на сон, и Реборн верит, что это не сон. Он может разглядеть каждую травинку, каждый блик света в росе, услышать сонный шелест листьев над головой, каждый поскрипывающий камешек под его обувью. Это не могло быть сном. Определëнно, не сон.

Леон выводит его на какую-то поляну, и Реборн чувствует сюрреалистичное чувство дежавю. Каждый шаг к центру поляны заставляет оживать всë вокруг. Покачивались цветки аконита на воскресшем ветру, словно шептали ему что-то, а Реборн не слышал… или не хотел слышать. Фиалки склонялись ниже к земле, когда он проходил мимо, словно оплакивали его незнание. Асфодель гордо приподнимал свой бутон, когда Реборн оказывался рядом, приближаясь к центру поляны, к сосредоточию нереальности этого реального места.

Сначала Реборн не может понять, что видит перед собой, а когда всë осознаëт, то падает на колени явственно ощущая боль от удара, но то, что раскрывается в его груди намного серьëзнее. У Реборна такое чувство, будто бы его убить забыли. Потому что не могут живые ощущать такую боль, что появляется только при одном взгляде на спокойное мëртвое лицо его ученика. На его лучшего ученика. На его единственную семью.

Реборн чувствовал, как его душит приторный цветочный аромат поляны, как гнилой запах крови не может пробиться через него. Реборну страшно. Так, как не было страшно никогда в жизни. Страх превращался в боль, а боль порождала отчаяние. И Реборн кричал, заливаясь слезами, и искренними молитвами святой деве Марии, чтобы помогла, чтобы вернула, чтобы разрешила отдать свою жизнь вместо его.

У Тсунаëши всë ещë открыты глаза, но Реборн не видит в них больше убийцы, не видит в них себя. Впервые за каждый свой сон, за всю свою жизнь Аркобалено Солнца, лучший киллер своего поколения дрожащими пальцами закрывает глаза своему ученику. Тсунаëши выглядит, как и все мертвецы, что только подтверждает, что происходящее реально.

Реборну плевать, что он не помнит, почему сейчас выглядит взрослым. Реборну плевать, что не помнит причину, которая заставила его пойти в этот лес. Реборну так сильно больно, что становится плевать на контроль.

Реборн рывком поднимается с постели, сдавленные рыдания оглушают в тишине комнаты. Реборн так сильно поглощён своим страхом, что не замечает, как попадает в чьи-то надёжные объятия.

«Не уберёг», — бьётся в сознании Аркобалено Солнца.

«Не успел», — рыдает сердце лучшего киллера.

«Потерял семью», — умирает в душе Реборна надежда.

Реборна так сильно захватил страх, что он не сразу замечает осторожные поглаживания по спине, тихий шёпот, который рассказывает о том, какой Аркобалено сильный, что он справится со всем, что бы ни успел увидеть, что сон так и останется сном.

Неверяще Реборн поднимает голову. Его уставшие чёрные глаза сталкиваются с ласковыми медовыми. Тсунаёши наконец решил вступить в не свою битву. Реборн многое хочет сказать. Он хочет оттолкнуть, накричать, унизить, чтобы только его не видели таким сломленным, но из сдавленного рыданиями горла вырываются лишь новые всхлипы, а тело, такое непослушное тело, прижимается ближе к Тсуне, такому родному тёплому Тсуне. Потому что Тсуну невозможно обидеть намеренно. Это за пределами сил лучшего киллера.

Тсуна подхватывает детское тело своего репетитора, прижимает покрепче к себе и слабо покачивается из стороны в сторону, словно раненого баюкает. Реборн утыкается носом в шею ученика и дышит, дышит живым тёплым запахом. От Тсунаёши пахнет новым стиральным порошком Наны, свежим ветром и бескрайним Небом.

Реборн знает, что Тсунаёши не его Небо. Реборн знает, что его Небо давно погибло. Реборну это всё не мешает быть самым преданным существом для _не своего_ Неба.

Всхлипы затихают, рыдания прекращаются, а слёзы высыхают на детских щеках, теперь только жгучий стыд за свою вспышку окрашивает их в алый. Реборн молчит, краем глаза пытается увидеть лицо ученика, но не может, поэтому снова глубоко вдыхает, слушает успокаивающий шëпот Небес, что ласковым шелестом обнимает его.

— Что за войну ты там ведëшь каждую ночь? — по-доброму улыбается голос ученика, Реборн лишь прячет лицо в сгибе его шеи. Он не имеет права на такое отношение к себе. Только не после всех этих снов. — Раньше ты всегда просыпался тихо, — словно не заметив позорных пряток своего учителя, продолжает, не прекращая баюкать на своей груди, — я и просыпался-то только из-за твоего первого вдоха да шуршания одеяла. Сегодня иначе.

«Сегодня иначе» звучит как самый настоящий приговор. Реборн чувствует как эти слова выжигаются у него на сердце, рядом с гордостью за ученика, пробуждения которого ни разу не смог засечь. Мальчик вырос, стал лучше. Реборн ему больше не нужен. Это казалось намного страшнее, чем все его кошмары вместе взятые. Реборн сильнее обнял маленькими ручками шею своего лучшего ученика.

— Ну же, Реборн, — забавно потянул его имя Тсуна, пробегаясь тонкими пальцами по его рëбрам, вырывая из груди лëгкий смешок от щекотки, — признавайся. Ты снова проявляешь свою садистскую натуру? Я же сейчас умру от любопытства!

Такие простые слова наполнили страхом сердце в груди Реборна снова. «Умру-умру-умру» стучало в ушах голосом Тсунаëши. Будь Реборн не так напуган своим недавним сном, то не обратил бы даже внимания. Отругал бы ученика, пообещал бы экстремально сложную тренировку да отправил спать. Но только не сейчас.

— Ты не умрëшь, — внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал Реборн. — Ты не умрëшь.

— Конечно не умру, — улыбнулся ему в макушку Тсуна.

Они сидели молча. Реборн обнимал Тсуну так крепко, будто боялся, что стоит хоть немного ослабить хватку, как тот исчезнет, забрав с собой его сердце и душу. Темнота постепенно расступалась перед рассветом, становилось легче. Тсунаëши невесомо поглаживал Реборна по спине, напевал какую-то старую японскую колыбельную без слов и ждал, когда учитель будет готов поделиться тем, что терзает его так долго.

— Ты умираешь, — сжал зубы Реборн, словно испытывал сильнейшую боль. — Каждый раз. И постоянно я вижу твоего убийцу, — Тсуна терпеливо ждёт, когда проклятый младенец соберëтся с силами продолжать. — Что бы я не делал, как бы не старался, ты всегда умираешь. А твой убийца стоит перед тобой. Я ничего не могу сделать, а ты смотришь и мëртв.

— Кто меня убил? — Реборн не слышит улыбки, лишь янтарное понимание.

— Я, — прошептал Реборн. — Тебя убиваю я.

— Тогда мне не стоит беспокоиться, — тихо смеëтся Тсунаëши, Реборн даже отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в глаза ученика, проверить в своëм ли тот уме. Тсуна улыбается так, как может улыбаться лишь Тсуна. — Чего такой удивлëнный? Если меня убиваешь ты во сне, если для тебя это кошмар, значит бояться нечего. Реборн, ты спасаешь меня каждый раз, когда просыпаешься.

Реборн многое хочет сказать. Что глупый ученик ничего не понимает, что от Аркобалено Солнца нужно бежать как можно дальше, что нельзя смотреть настолько по-доброму на своего убийцу, но Реборн молчит. Реборн хочет верить Тсунаёши. Реборн верит Тсуне.

«Сгорел! — смеётся в его сознании Луче. Реборн знает, что больше она не появится никогда. — Так и есть, сгорел! Теперь ты не свой, Реборн!»

— Спи, Реборн, — Тсуна легко касается губами его лба так, как касалась в далëком детстве мама до того, как исчезла. — Больше тебе не будут сниться такие сны. Ты молодец. Спи, Реборн. Теперь можно.

И Реборн засыпает на руках у своего ученика.


End file.
